1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to the field of mechanical lifting devices, and in particular to a device, system and method for transferring person from a substantially horizontal position to an at least partially vertical position or vice versa.
2. Background of the Invention
Elder care, deinstitutionalized living, and independent living for the handicapped are all thriving industries in the United States and across the world. Unfortunately, as humans age or become infirm, mobility and ambulation becomes increasingly difficult, and the ability to take care of oneself often likewise fades. Nevertheless, a great many elderly persons are capable of taking care of themselves, but may on occasion, require assistance. This is similarly true of many disabled or infirmed persons, or persons in need of physical therapy, and the like.
For example, many products are provided to assist the elderly, disabled, or infirmed (also referred to collectively herein as “elderly”) in their own private residences, or in independent living, assisted care or nursing home environments. As these terms are used herein, a private home or residential environment is defined to include a person's private residence; an independent living environment is defined to include a living environment dedicated to elderly persons capable of living, for the most part, on their own; an assisted living environment is defined to include an environment in which the elderly are capable of living at least partially on their own, but may occasionally, or frequently, require assistance; and a nursing care environment is defined to include an environment in which an elderly person is no longer capable of living on his or her own. Further, an assisted living environment might include an in- or out-patient rehab facility, a hospital, or the like.
The aforementioned assistive products provided to assist in these types of environments may include, by way of non-limiting example, products that can help an elderly person at least partially support his or her weight, and/or that can assist an elderly person in calling for assistance when needed. By way of non-limiting example, such products may include: an emergency bracelet, necklace, or the like capable of dialing 911 on behalf of the elderly person; bathing and/or body cleaning equipment, such as handholds, bath lifts, shower seats, hand-held reaching devices, supports, and foot drying assistance; and assistive measures for use of the toilet, and the like. Assistive products, such as those that assist to transfer or otherwise move the elderly, that are typically more available to those elderly persons requiring greater amounts of assistance may include a crane-type lift, such as for patient lifting and water therapy, a bath lift, a toilet assist, a bedside lift, a mobility device such as a scooter, wheelchair, or the like, or a human care-giver.
However, none of these products or prior-art embodiments is capable of assisting an elderly person with one of the most frequent occurrences in elder care or self care—namely, assisting an elderly person who has fallen or is otherwise placed on the floor, and is unable to lift his or her own weight to get back off the floor. Although very frequently in such situations the elderly person on the floor is uninjured, nevertheless, a call to 911 is typically placed. This may be for example, because the elderly person is unable to reach a chair to support his or her weight in a private residence; an elderly person in an independent living situation is not to be assisted off the floor by resident personnel; or there is risk of injury to resident personnel in an assisted care or nursing environment, for example. Consequently, the uninjured elderly person on the floor is often subject to arrival of emergency medical personnel, embarrassment, or worse yet, time spent alone on the floor due to a lack of desire or ability to call 911, during such occurrences. Needless to say, such solutions, or the lack of solutions, increase not only the expense and time to solve the elderly person's placement on the floor, but additionally unnecessarily increase the stress level of the subject elderly person. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that increased stress, in and of itself, can have an adverse effect on the general health of an elderly person. Thus, much appreciation must target minimizing risk to caregivers and/or assistants, whether in an in-home or an institutional environment.
Therefore, the need exists for a device that operates at floor level, that is accessible to an elderly person and/or a caregiver, and that is capable of transferring and/or lifting a non-critically injured elderly or disabled person off the floor to at least a seated position or vice versa.